The Perils of Paperwork
by x-gemarrrr
Summary: Mac has been in a relationship with a woman called Abigail who works for the NY team for some time but he is beginning to have second thoughts. What will Stella do when she finds out why? Worse. What will Abigail do? *fluff later*
1. Abigail

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been writing or reading for a while, I have had so much work to do lately and fanfiction take over my life if I'm not careful lol :D i still love all of your stories though :D**

**Anyway, I had this idea today after watching NY. Abigail is a made up character who Mac has been dating for a while. It is set in Season 6 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY but if I did, Mac and Stella would not be hacing stupid flings and silly relationships. They would have each other. Simples. However, I do own Abigail :D (evil laugh).**

* * *

'Knock, knock?'

Mac looked up from his desk, the pen in his hand hovering over his paperwork, and found a blond woman smiling at him. Mac smiled back out of habit.

'Hey Abigail' he said, turning his attention back to his work. His pen went to touch the paper when a pair of hands turned his head upward again. Abigail, the smile still on her face, bent down and pressed her lips to his. He responded with as much enthusiasm as he saw fit and then turned back to his work, the pen finally making contact with the paper.

'What's wrong hun? You seem a little tense.' Abigail murmured into his ear. Mac felt like some reaction should have occurred. After all his girlfriend (if that's what she was) was now gently massaging his shoulders. But there was nothing. No reaction. Just irritation, he had to get this work done.

'I just have a lot of work to finish tonight.' He mumbled, scratching his signature into the second piece of paper.

'Can't you do it tomorrow?' Abigail moaned. Mac looked up and saw that her lips were positioned in a pout. She was trying to look innocent and hurt. This just irritated Mac further.

Why was he dating her again?

'No.' He answered simply, causing the pout in Abigail's face to turn into a hard line.

'Okay then.'

It was quiet for a moment then. Neither one breaking the awkward silence. Mac continued his paper work, his gaze never turning from his desk until he saw a leg appear on it. His eyes followed it and saw Abigail sitting on his desk. She had obviously changed her strategy.

'Well. Why don't we go out tomorrow. Just me and you. After all, all work and no play is bad for your health. Why don't you let me show you how to play? Considering you've got work covered.' She whispered seductively, one of her eyebrows raising.

Mac swallowed. And not in the right way. He should have been swallowing because his girlfriend was now sitting on his lap and he was quite enjoying it. But he was actually swallowing because he was anxious. Anxious to get out of this situation.

She moved her lips to his jawline, tracing from his ear to his mouth with small kisses and he moved his hands to her waist. He meant to move her away but she took it as enthusiasm.

'There you go. I knew you had it in you.' She whispered. Mac pulled away, irritation etched into his face.

'Abigail. Not now.' He said with a bit more force than he should have considering this was his girlfriend.

Abigail stood up, the pout back on her face, and moved round his desk.

'Tomorrow?' She asked.

Mac swallowed again. 'Maybe.' Hoping she would be satisfied. It seemed she was, much to Mac's pleasure, and she walked out of his office, winking before the door clicked shut.

*

Stella sighed into her empty office, her paperwork piled neatly on her desk. Completed. Finally.

She stood up, stretching her muscles and, taking her coat, she walked out of the room. She wandered past Mac's office where he was sitting, his head in his hands. In front of her was Abigail, her perfect long hair swinging round near her annoyingly curved hips as she waited for the elevator. Stella really hated to dislike people but Abigail was just one of those people that Stella couldn't help but dislike.

And it had nothing to do with the fact that Abigail's boyfriend was the man sitting with his head in his hands.

Nothing at all.

She knocked on Mac's door softly and walked in without his invitation. He looked up with a weary expression which soon relaxed when he saw her face.

'Oh, hey Stel.' He smiled.

'Hey Mac' she smiled back. 'You look exhausted. Why don't you go home?' He shook his head slowly and sighed.

'No, I've really got to get this done.'

Stella nodded. 'Okay then. Well let me help you.' Mac went to protest but Stella held one hand up to silence him. 'I won't take no for an answer.' She said, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Mac smiled gratefully. 'Thanks Stel. I owe you one'

Stella laughed. 'One? Add another ninety nine and I think you'll be more accurate.'

Mac chuckled. 'Well, I'll start making it up to you by getting us some coffee'.

'Took the words right out of my mouth Mac.' She smiled as he walked out of the room.

Stella took a moment to scope her surroundings and realised how Mac seemed to have made this a home away from home. She noticed a sleeping bag tucked under some boxes and shook her head. He really was a workaholic. Still, she wasn't one to talk.

She sighed and relaxed into the cushions and began to sink down into the couch until she was lying. She yawned and realised how tired she was and although she tried to fight them, her eyes fluttered shut, the smell of Mac Taylor intoxicating her senses, until she was lost in slumber.

* * *

**Well, I hope you are liking it so far. I know it's only short but I will try to update regularly. Please review if you feel like it cause I miss all of your lovely reviews :D If you want to slag off Abigail, feel free, I don't like her and I made her :D**

**thanks for reading!**


	2. His Sleeping Beauty

**Thanks to Herrera and RoseTyler-Smith-Doctor's wife for reviewing :) I really appreciate it :D this update is a little longer. Hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

Mac smiled to himself, two cups of coffee in his hands. He was always took by surprise by how much he enjoyed Stella's company. This worried him a little. Surely he should have welcomed Abigail with the same open arms he was offering Stella. He decided not to think about why this was, which worried him further. This was not like him, this careless thinking and disregard for other people's feelings. He knew the reasons behind this but did not want to bring it up. Instead, he continued into his office, the coffee steaming into the air and was about to say something when he was stopped dead in his tracks.

Stella was asleep on his couch. His eyes couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked. Her gorgeous brown curls framing her long face beautifully. Her perfect lips were parted ever so slightly and her head was resting against her slender fingers. Mac felt a smile creep onto his face. She looked like Sleeping Beauty, just with brown hair rather than blonde. He preferred the brown haired version.

Damn.

Abigail was blonde.

What was he doing dating a blonde woman again?

He shook his head to clear it and thought it best to wake the sleeping princess up. He softly placed the coffee on his desk and moved closer to the couch.

'Stella?' He whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and confusion set into them. 'You were asleep in my office.' He laughed quietly as she sat up quickly, brushing down her dark blue top. Mac couldn't help but notice how good that colour looked next to her olive skin.

'Oh gosh. Sorry Mac, I must have dozed off.' She mumbled. Mac chuckled again.

'It's okay Stel. Maybe it is best if we both go home. I don't think either of us are up to any late night paperwork.'

Stella nodded slowly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Mac swallowed. This time for the reason he should have swallowed for when Abigail was sat on his knee. He couldn't help the reactions he was having today. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the sheer beauty of the woman sat on his couch. Maybe it was a bit of both. Either way, nothing could explain what made him do what he did next.

Without a word, he strode up to the puzzled Stella and gently cupped her face in his hands. He brought her lips down to hers and they touched for the briefest of moments. Then, parting, he looked into her dazzling green eyes, which were now more puzzled than before, and whispered one word.

'Goodnight.' And with that, he strode out of the room, leaving his coat and a very confused Stella behind.

*

Stella was barely listening to Adam. He was talking to her about something he had watched on TV last night but her attention was caught up by the man who had just walked into his office. Mac Taylor.

'So then he walked over to the guy and shot him and I was like, well it was obviously him all along, how stupid could you be? I mean…' Adam was mumbling and Stella cut him off.

'Adam, do you mind if I just go and see Mac?' She asked, seeing the disappointment in his eyes. He still hadn't given up hope. She really wished he had.

'Er. Yeah. Sure'. He nodded and walked away. Her heart dropped a little. It was stupid and selfish sleeping with him. She knew that when she had done it but the man she really wanted to be with was no company at the time. She shook her head sadly and walked into Mac's office, not even bothering to knock. He looked around, his hands on his hips as he faced the window, the setting sun setting his office aglow with a fiery orange.

'Hey Stella.' He said as if he had expected her.

'Mac, we need to talk.'

He sighed, turning to face her. 'I know.'

No-one did though. The silence spreading through the room awkwardly.

'Would you like to start by explaining what the other day was?' She broke the tension with her question and Mac sighed again, walking around his office to face his door, his back now to Stella again. She continued. 'I mean, you couldn't have got us confused Mac no matter how tired you were. Abigail's blonde and, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not.'

'I know.' Mac repeated. Stella sighed in irritation, one hand resting on her hip.

'Well?' She challenged.

'Well what?' He asked.

'Aren't you going to explain what was going on?' She waited for his answer. After a few moments, he finally opened his mouth to speak.

'No. But I have just realised something.' He said. She waited, one eyebrow raised. 'Blonde really isn't my type.' He stated and walked out of the room once more and leaving Stella, once again, confused and slightly irritated.

*

Mac strode down the corridor, cursing himself. How could he keep doing this? Doing stupid things. Saying stupid things. Thinking stupid things. He didn't know where he was going, he just had to get away from Stella before he did something else he might regret. Ahead, he saw the shape of Abigail moving toward him and he groaned internally. Not now. Just then, a voice from behind him added to his stress.

'Don't you dare walk away from me like that Mac Taylor!' Mac skidded to a stop and turned to face an angry Stella who was storming up to him.

'Hey hun, my shifts over now, do you want to get out of here?' Abigail called from his other side. Mac turned his head and saw her sickly sweet smile and realised he'd prefer to look at the other woman coming his way.

Another stupid thought.

He was now stuck. Stella had come to a stop next to him and Abigail had mirrored her actions. Abigail spoke whilst Stella stood quietly, her arms folded.

'Sorry Stella but we were just leaving.' She said, linking her arm in Mac's. Stella's eyes narrowed and Mac tried to plead with her with his own. She seemed to get the message and hers softened momentarily.

'Actually Abigail, I was hoping that Mac could finish his paper work. You see he hasn't quite finished it all. That's what I was trying to talk to him about. Paperwork.' She looked at Mac meaningfully before shifting her gaze to Abigail's annoyed face. Mac detected the double meaning in her words.

'But I thought you stayed last night to do it hun?' Abigail questioned and Mac had to stop himself from wincing at the pet name he had been given.

'I did but I, er, fell asleep.' He raised his eyebrow quickly at Stella and she looked down at the floor.

'Oh.' Was Abigail's response but her hold on Mac loosened. 'Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then.' Unexpectedly, her smile returned. 'Night hun.' And with that, Mac felt himself be yanked towards her, her lips crushing his own. He stood awkwardly as Abigail moulded into him, her hands roaming all over him. Stella clicked her tongue, rolling her eyes and Abigail finally ceased in attacking him. Mac straightened himself out as she flicked her hair and walked toward the elevator. He looked at Stella, surprise all over his face and Stella shook her head in disgust and began to walk into her office. Only now did Mac realise where his feet had been taking him and he quickly followed suit as she held open the door.

* * *

**So it is time for Mac and Stella to chat next :) I wonder what will be revealed??.. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think! :)**

**Reviews make me smile :D**


	3. Ever Since Greece

**Hey! Thankyou so much for everyones reviews, I really appreciate them :D Thanks especially to StellaBonaseraTaylor who has inspired parts of the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D **

* * *

The sun had set and the CSI's were beginning to leave one by one. The night shift were making their way in slowly, every one noticing the blinds shut in Stella's office.

Abigail walked down the corridors. She had returned to say goodnight to Mac. To be honest, she was just here to show Stella whose man he was. She laughed to herself as she remembered the kiss from before and Stella's less than pleased expression. She reached Mac's office and saw that it was unoccupied. She turned to leave but something told her to stay. She continued down the corridor and found Stella's blinds shut. Not good. Definitely not good. She moved quietly to the door and placed her ear at the crack, moving her hair behind her ears. She could make out their muffled voices.

'You have to tell her Mac.' She heard the irritating tone of Stella's voice say.

'How can I tell her? Oh I'm sorry, I used you to get over someone else.' Mac responded. There was silence for a while and Abigail wondered what they could be talking about. The first thing that came to mind didn't sit well with her. Just as she went to turn around again she heard the irritating tone once more.

'Can I ask who you are trying to get over?' Abigail could imagine Mac looking up at Stella, their eyes meeting each others and she wanted to run in there.

'Isn't it obvious Stel?' No response. 'Look ever since Greece, I have been feeling different. I tried to hide it, thinking my feelings weren't reciprocated and then I get to the point where I can't hide it anymore and I find out about Adam. Then I knew the feeling wasn't mutual and so I thought the only way to get past it was to move on. That's when I found Abigail.' Abigail could hardly make out the last part and almost wished she hadn't. She was a rebound. A rebound for a girl he wished he had but didn't. Her teeth snapped together, her blood boiling. She wished she knew who this girl was. Mac had never mentioned Greece and she wondered if this other girl was the reason why. And then there was Adam. Who had Adam been with? Stella interrupted her thoughts yet again.

'I don't know what to say Mac. I thought I made me feelings pretty clear but obviously not.' Everything clicked into place in Abigail's head.

'Sleeping with Adam made it clear I'll give you that much.' Mac retorted. Abigail was close to screaming but she kept her mouth shut tight and was, almost masochistically, eager to hear more.

'No Mac. That was a mistake. A stupid one. I thought my feelings were made clear when we got back from Greece. I meant what I said when I told you how lucky I am to have you.' Abigail dug her nails into her leg to keep herself from hitting the wall. Red was starting to cloud her vision.

'What do you mean Stel?' Mac asked confused, obviously.

'I mean that the feeling is entirely mutual. I love you.' She added simply. 'But this cannot go any further not when there are three people involved. You have to tell Abigail.' Oh now they thought about her. Poor, stupid Abigail, so caught up in the lie, so easily mislead. Well not this time. She was going to fight for him, not just give up and role over like she had in the past. Mac wouldn't know what hit him. And as for Stella? Well, she could get to her later.

She tore herself away from the crack of the door and forced her furious expression into the smile she had perfected and brushed down her hair. She took a deep breath and the red in front of her eyes dulled to a pink as she knocked on the door.

*

Stella couldn't believe this was happening. Mac loved her and she loved him. This was the one thing she had wanted to know for almost ten years but now she had finally heard it, she wasn't happy or crying with joy like she thought. She wanted to be but there was one thing stopping her. Abigail.

She looked down at her hand which was gently resting on Mac's and his fingers began to curl around hers. The end of her mouth pulled up in a smile at his touch and he responded with his own smile. Oh how easy this was to be around him. She looked up and her green eyes met the dazzling blue of his own. There were so many unspoken questions lingering in them and so many answers that she wanted to hear to her own. She opened her mouth to ask him the one she really wanted the answer to when a knock on the door interrupted her train of thought.

Mac let go of her hand and sank back into her couch, Stella sitting back into the chair that was facing him.

'Come in.' She called and as soon as the door opened she wished she hadn't. 'Abigail.' She stated as the long-legged blonde bounced into the room. She looked over at Mac who was frowning slightly in irritaton. Stella suppressed a grin.

'Hey hun. I just came in to see if you had finished your paperwork and it seems like you have!' She smiled gesturing to the two of them who were obviously not working. Mac grimaced quick enough for only Stella to catch it.

'Yes I suppose we have.' He mumbled, looking at Stella rather than his 'girlfriend'.

'Well what are you waiting for? Grab your coat. I believe you have appointment regarding your health.' Abigail said, still smiling sweetly. Stella raised her eyebrow at Mac, not getting what she was going on about. Mac just shrugged slightly. 'Like I told you before hun,' Abigail continued 'you need a healthy balance of work and play. I think it's time to play don't you?' Abigail questioned seductively. Stella coughed and Mac's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

'Erm, well, I, er –' He stuttered, his eyes averting to the floor.

'Come on you workaholic.' Abigail giggled as she took Mac by the hand and pulled him off the couch. Stella felt a wave of jealously shoot through her and she wanted nothing more than to rip their hands apart but she calmed herself. 'See ya Stella.' Abigail called in her annoyingly squeaky voice. She steered Mac to the door and for the first time, Stella saw a helpless and confused look on his face. She would have laughed if she wasn't so jealous. Just before he was dragged out of her office she mouthed something to him.

'Talk to her.'

Mac nodded and grimaced again just before he was pulled through the door.

* * *

**So, I hope you didn't mind the conversation between them being from Abigail's point of view. :) Let me know what you think cause your reviews make me smile :D**


	4. Escape Call

**Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has been reviewing, it makes me all the more eager to post which is why I posted again today :) I hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it, especially the last bit, but I won't give too much away ;) Enjoy :D**

* * *

Mac couldn't believe he was in this situation. Why was he so stupid? He had more sense than this! Abigail was in his bathroom 'freshening up' and he had absolutely no idea how too approach the conversation he knew he had to have with her. He thought over different ways of bringing it up.

'Look Abigail, you're a great girl, especially when I'm not dating you.' No that wouldn't work.

'Abigail. This isn't working. You see, I'm in love with the woman of my dreams and she isn't you.' Nah. Too cruel.

'Look Abigail. –'But his next idea was cut short by the appearance of Abigail at the door frame to his bedroom.

'Mr Taylor. Your appointment is ready, I will see you now.' She said in a low voice. Mac swallowed. He had really got himself into a sticky situation now. His eyes couldn't help but look at her. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun with a few strands falling onto her bare shoulders. She was wearing nothing but black laced lingerie and a pair of strappy black heels. Mac averted his eyes quickly, not wanting to give her the impression that he was interested. Because he really wasn't. He should be (I mean after all he was a man) but he wasn't. All he felt was a feeling of awkwardness. He was definitely uncomfortable and this feeling only increased as she moved towards him, taking his tie in her hands. He felt her fingers pull his head upwards to look at her face which was painted in make-up. Her glossy red lips were curled up in a smile.

'Why don't you step inside?' She whispered and Mac stood up too quickly, his legs prepared to run out of the front door. Abigail smiled, once again mistaking his actions for enthusiasm, and pulled him into a kiss. Her hands were on his back, pushing him towards her. Mac froze. He was completely unskilled in trying to get a woman off him. Especially one wearing all but nothing. Just as she moved her hands back to his tie to pull him into the bedroom, his phone began to ring, the shrill tones were so welcome in Mac's ears.

He pulled away from her, putting up a finger to stop her advancing again.

'Taylor.' He spoke with a slightly higher voice than usual. He cleared his throat.

'Mac? Is that you?' Stella asked. Mac had never been happier to hear her voice.

'Yeah.' He replied, the pitch of his voice back to normal.

'Okay just answer yes or no. Do you need me to get you out of there?'

'Yes.' He said, trying to keep a pleading tone out of his voice.

'Okay then. Repeat after me: What? Where?' Stella began. He could almost hear a smile in her voice.

'What? Where?' He repeated.

'No more urgent than that Mac. Honestly have you never done an escape call before? Don't answer that. Right say this: Right, don't move. I'll be right over.' She continued. He repeated her words in an urgent voice, his eyebrows pulled into a fake worried frown. 'Kay, now put the phone down and meet me in the office and by no means let her follow you. See you in a bit.' The call disconnected and Mac snapped his phone shut, turning back to face Abigail who had sat on the chair behind her.

'I've got to go. I'm sorry.' He said urgently and went to pick up his coat. Abigail looked hurt.

'Why? What happened?' She asked. Damn it. Stella hadn't given him that part. Think Mac think.

'Stella is on her own in the office.' Best to try to stick to the truth. Well as much as he could. 'She thinks there is an intruder who's armed. I've got to go and help her.' Nice thinking there Taylor. Abigail grabbed onto his arm as he turned to the door.

'Well if there's someone dangerous there I don't want you going.' She complained. This was going to be tricky.

'I'm not leaving her on her own. I'll be back as soon as I can.' He turned again only to be stopped once more.

'Then let me come with you.' She tried.

'No. I'm not dragging you into a potentially violent situation. Stay here so I know you're safe.' Okay that lie could get him into more trouble, especially with the soft googily eyes she was giving him.

'Okay then hun. Be safe. I love you.' She said quietly, a smile on her face. It took Mac a while to respond. She has never told him that before.

'I'll be back later.' He said before almost running out of the door.

*

Stella shut her phone, the smile on her face growing. She had a feeling Mac might need her help and from the sound of his voice, she was just in time. She sat back into the couch and waited for him to make his entrance.

In the meantime, her mind wandered and she let her head fall into her hands. Her fingers wrapped in her curls and her mind thought back to the conversation they had had earlier. She couldn't believe this was happening. Mac wanted her. The smile grew on her face and she let out a single laugh that was soon stopped by the thought of Abigail.

Ugh. Why did she have to sleep with Adam? Mac was going to tell her his feelings and she screwed it up, virtually pushing him into the arms of the giant Barbie.

Okay maybe that was a bit harsh.

Maybe not.

She sighed in irritation at her thoughts. She felt like a teenager all over again sitting in the corner whilst watching her love being lost to the popular girl of the class. But there was one thing different about now.

Mac loved her, not the popular girl.

She smiled and let the sense of pure happiness creep through her veins.

Mac loved her.

A single tear escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek.

Mac loved her.

The smile was getting larger now and she had to put her hand in her mouth to stop from laughing out loud.

Mac loved her.

She thought her heart might leap out of her chest in the moment of joy she was revelling in when she jumped at a knock on the door. She looked up and saw the beautiful face that always managed to brighten her day.

'Hey.' She said quietly.

'Hey.' He replied in a soft voice, his eyes connecting with hers. They remained like that for a while, Mac stood at the door gazing at Stella from across the room in silence, yet it was not awkward. Their expressions were calm but both wanted more than anything to hold each other in their arms. Tension began to fill the silence and Stella almost felt the electricity buzzing between them. Without warning, Stella stood up and Mac moved forward. They almost ran into each other. Stella threw her arms around his neck while Mac wrapped his around her waist. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she inhaled his wonderful scent. Stella could feel Mac's hands softly caressing her back and his slow breathing tickled her neck. She shuddered and Mac pulled away.

'Thanks for getting me out of that…situation.' He whispered. Stella laughed.

'Anytime you need an escape call, I'm here.' She replied. She looked into his eyes again, the moonlight making the blue all the more dazzling. Stella reached up slowly and softly placed her hand on his cheek. His eyes closed at her touch and he sighed happily. She smiled at his reaction and when their eyes met again, nothing could stop them from closing the gap between them.

Mac reached down and pressed his lips to hers hesitantly. Stella moaned and tightened her hold on him as their lips moved together. The gentle, sweet kiss soon turned passionate and hungry as all of their unspoken feelings poured into each other. Mac's hands wandered below her shirt and rested on the small of her back. Stella shivered again but this time Mac did not pull away. Instead he let his other hand wander to her hair, clutching gently at her brown curls and Stella mirrored his action, brushing her fingers though his dark hair. Neither of them wanted to let go.

After what felt like hours, they broke apart, gasping for air. They rested their foreheads against each other and when their eyes met again, they both began to laugh with happiness. Stella felt her eyes leak the tears that they were holding and Mac reached up and caught one with his fingertips.

Then they both jumped.

The door crashed open and they both turned to see Abigail standing at the doorway, her eyes screaming with fury and her face crunched up in anger.

'I knew it.' She screamed in rage and Stella for one wild moment thought Abigail might attack her. Mac seemed to have the same idea and shifted his body protectively in front of her.

'Abigail, I can explain.' He tried, one arm outstretched, trying to calm her down.

'Oh I'm sure you can.' She muttered and then stalked out of the door leaving Mac and Stella breathless and confused. Mac turned to face her.

'I've got to go after her. Stay here.' He said before kissing her softly on her forehead and following after Abigail.

Stella sank down to the floor. How could she have let that happen? She knew better than to kiss a taken man.

Poor Abigail.

* * *

**Okay, I hope no-one thinks that Abigail finding out was too quick but I thought she can't be THAT stupid. Also, Stella wouldn't put up with a full blown affair and i doubt that Mac would either so I thought this was best. Lots of excitement in the next chapter. Anyway, let me know what you think again :)**

**Reviews really make me smile, especially all of yours :D**


	5. Why Cops Shouldn't Carry Handcuffs

**Hey guys! thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing, I really really appreciate it, they brighten up my day :D I hope you like this chapter, it is a tad short because I am cruel like that lol - sorry! (evil laugh) anyway, enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Mac ran down the corridor shouting after Abigail who ignored him, walking into his office. He followed her and tried to get her attention.

'Abigail –' He began but she shook her head, holding one hand up to silence him.

'No. Don't start.' She ordered. After a moment of silence, she sighed and walked towards him. Mac suddenly became very confused. The anger in her face had evaporated and was now replaced with the sickly sweet smile he had learnt to loathe.

'Abigail -.' He tried again but she put one finger to his lips and began to move him towards the couch. Mac had every instinct in his body screaming for him to get out but his mind was telling him that he at least needed to try and apologise to her.

'I know you want to apologise but I can't be bothered in hearing any of your empty words. So, I'm going to try my best to make you realise what you are missing out on by choosing _her._' She spat out the last word and pushed him onto the seat. He tried to scramble back up but she was too quick and sat on his lap, straddling him.

'Abigail, stop.' He directed but she ignored him and instead moved her hands to his and put his arms behind his back. This had to stop.

'Abigail. We really need to talk.' He tried.

'Shh hun. There's plenty of time for talk later.' She whispered and began to move her hands up to his wrists that were now behind his back. Suddenly, he felt a cold substance connect with where her hands were a moment ago and then she sat back. But he couldn't move his hands. He'd been handcuffed.

Not good.

'Abigail, this has got to stop. Let me go.' He tried again but she placed a finger on his lips once again.

'I don't think so.' She said moving her hands down his chest. Mac began to get extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't seem to stop her and he didn't know how far she would go. He went to try to talk to her again but she beat him to the punch.

'I already told you, I don't want to hear it. I know that you think you're in love with that bitch…' Mac clenched his fist in anger at her reference to Stella. 'But I'm going to make you see sense.' Mac shook his head.

'Look, Abigail. I never meant to hurt you.' She cut him off again.

'Yeah, you never meant to hurt me. It was never meant to get this far. You were going to tell me blah blah blah. I've heard it all before _hun._' She spat out his pet name with added venom. 'And you know what?' The pitch of her voice rising. 'I'm fed up of hearing it. I'm fed up of men like you.' She prodded him hard in the chest with her nail and proceeded to move her finger down his chest towards his belt. He stiffened. His usual logic escaped him and he did not know what to do. He had a hysterical woman on his lap, his hands were handcuffed behind his back and her hands were wandering dangerously. He swallowed as her finger continued down. He closed his eyes and realised that her hand had moved to his side where he usually kept his gun.

Oh crap.

'Abigail, what are you doing?' He asked, panicking as he heard the gun click out of its holster.

'I told you. I am fed up of men like you and now it's my turn to get even.' She looked into his eyes with a hard glare and pressed her legs against his, making it extremely difficult for him to move. Slowly, she moved the gun towards his face, the barrel pointing directly between his eyes. Only one word came to his mind. Not 'help' like any normal person. No, instead it was:

'Stella!' He shouted as loud as he could. He wanted to punch himself afterward. Why was he going to bring her into this? It seemed like Abigail read his mind and hit him with the end of the gun to the side of his face. He grunted in pain and began to feel the warm sensation of the blood trickling down his cheek from his temple. Abigail laughed coldly and abruptly stopped. Mac looked up at her and became increasingly worried by the sinister grin on her face.

'Actually, if you want to see her so badly, who am I to stop you? After all, where is the fun in just killing you. You made me pay so I will make you pay.' She laughed again and pointed the gun to the door just in time to for him to hear Stella cry out his name in worry. Mac tried to shake Abigail off him but she elbowed him in the face causing another cry of pain to issue from his mouth. He could taste blood. He quickly swallowed the rusty flavour and shouted with as much volume as he could.

'Stella get down, she's got a gun!'

And that is when the shooting started.

* * *

**Okay, so that cliffhanger was a little cruel so I do apologise for that... Let me know what you think :D:D**

**Reviews, as always, make me smile. Loads. :D:D**


	6. And Then The Shooting Started

**Hey everyone :D thanks so much for reviewing and reading :D I really appreciate it :D Here is the end to the cliffy lol :D It's a tad short but I still need to write the rest lol haha! Well, enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

Stella scrambled up from the floor and brushed down her top. She felt her mascara clogging on her eyelashes from the crying and wiped under her eyes to remove the smudges. She thought back to Abigail's face and her heart plummeted to the floor. She never meant for this to happen. She never meant to hurt anyone. She felt the anger at herself rise and she kicked the couch behind her.

'Damn it!' she shouted in frustration before she fell to the floor again in tears. She knew why all of her logic had failed her. She was in love with Mac Taylor and love seemed to ignore logic. Her mind drifted back to the feeling of his hands on her back, his fingers in her hair, his lips moving with hers…

'Stella!'

Her blood went cold and her frantically beating heart stopped for a brief moment. Mac was in trouble. She hardly ever heard him scared but when she did, she knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

She got up quickly and walked towards his office where she thought the cry had come from, her heart pounding again but this time in fear for the man she loved. Her ears listened for anything out of the ordinary. Her eyes scanned the rooms and were met with only the view of the night-shifters working. She tried calling for him.

'Mac?' She shouted as she moved towards the door. She was responded with a cry of pain and she froze in her tracks wondering what the hell was happening in that office. Just as she was about to walk though the doors she heard him shout.

'Stella get down, she's got a gun!'

Then everything moved rather slowly. For a split-second she thought about his words and for the next, she threw herself on the floor just in time to miss the bullets flying her way. She crawled up to the wall next to the door and put her back against it, pulling out her gun in the process. Another round of bullets pierced the glass of Mac's office forcing it to shatter into tiny pieces next to Stella's legs. She looked up and saw Abigail, her face twisted with rage, pointing a gun towards her. She was stood in front of Mac who was bound by handcuffs, blood smeared on his face.

Stella couldn't believe how fast her fear turned to pure anger. Without a second's hesitation, she aimed her own gun at Abigail's shoulder and shot. Abigail cried out in pain and fell to the floor yet still not letting go of her gun. Stella ran over to Mac, thinking that Abigail had been stopped, only to hear Mac's frantic cry.

'No!'

She felt him push her out of the way with his body and heard another cry issue from his mouth. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the scarlet liquid pulsing out of his arm and then her eyes narrowed when she saw Abigail sat up on the floor, aiming her gun at Stella's chest.

But Stella shot first.

Abigail fell to the floor once more and her now limp hand dropped the gun.

Stella was frozen, the only movement being the shaking of her hands. She looked down at Mac who was leant on the now blood-stained couch awkwardly and forced her brain into gear.

She quickly took off her jacket and ran to Mac's side. She helped him up and tried to free him from the handcuffs as fast as she could. Another groan of pain came from him as his hands fell to his sides. Stella pressed her jacket to his shoulder where the bullet had hit.

'Someone call 911!' She shouted to the staring workers. 'Are you okay?' She asked urgently to the man she was now holding in her arms. He nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip so not to scream. She resisted in shaking her head. Even now he was trying to be brave. 'Hey, it's okay to be weak sometimes.' She whispered. He just shook his head, still biting his lip. Stella took her finger and lifted his chin up softly. His eyes screamed in pain for him and she felt her own water. She hated seeing him like this. Without a thought, she brought her lips down carefully onto his with a kiss. She pulled back after a moment and pulled him into her chest while they waited for the paramedics.

'You're going to be fine. I love you.' She whispered. She felt him inhale deeply and then heard his low murmur.

'I love you too.'

* * *

Well, what do you think? Has Stella killed Abigail? Will Mac be okay? All these questions! lol :D Let me know what you think!

**Reviews make me happy :D**


	7. Guilt, Love and Laughter

**Hey! Thanks again to everyone who has read it and reviewed :D There is going to be a change now in the atmosphere so I hope you like it. Much more Smacked :D Anyway, Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

Stella was sat on a chair, her head resting against the bed she was sat in front of. Her eyes were closed, her body willing her to go to sleep but the images in her head would not go away. _The gun raised to shoot, her own firing. Hitting. Killing._

Abigail was dead, the bullet from Stella's own gun had pierced her heart and the only thing keeping her from screaming out loud was the soft beep issuing from the machine standing next to the bed. He was alive and that was all that mattered.

But she still couldn't get the image out of her head.

With her eyes closed, she realised that all her muscles were tensed, the stress in her body was about to push her to breaking point. How much could one woman go through in a day? The man she had wanted for ten years finally told her he loved her, when he was already taken by another woman. Then he had kissed her, which was seen by the girl he was dating and then said girl went crazy and tried to kill them both meaning that Stella had to… She didn't want to think about what she had to do.

Her eyes stung with tears but she did not want to break down. Not here.

That's when she felt a hand on her hair, gently stroking her curls. Her muscles instantly relaxed and the tears she had been fighting gave up and disappeared. She sighed and looked up slowly. Her green eyes met his blue ones. They were lined with red but spoke of care for her.

'You okay?' He whispered. Stella went to answer then shook her head, laughing. 'What?' he asked curiously.

'Typical Mac Taylor. You were just shot and you're asking me if _I'm_ okay.' She whispered.

'I just care about you.' He said simply and Stella smiled tiredly. She reached out and took his hand that was resting on the bed, being careful not to pull out the IV. He had sat himself up and his back was leaning against the white pillows. His eyes looked exhausted and his face weary but his soft smile still made Stella melt inside. She reached over with her other hand and touched his face lightly and she realised that if she hadn't had done what she did today, she might not have seen his beautiful face anymore.

The thought made Stella inhale a jagged breath and Mac frowned.

'What's wrong?' He asked. Stella looked into his eyes again.

'I was just so scared Mac. I could have lost you today.' She said in a quiet voice and Mac shook his head.

'No. I could have lost you. I can't believe I was so stupid as to drag you into the situation, I mean you –'he began to ramble, his tired face becoming distressed. Stella silenced him by placing a finger on his lips softly.

'If you hadn't had brought me into it, you wouldn't be here and who says she wouldn't have come after me anyway?' She said, Mac's eyebrows turned inwards in a frown at the thought. 'Mac, stop feeling guilty. It wasn't your fault what happened today.' No. It was her own. She had shot Abigail. She had killed her, not Mac. She felt a finger tilt her head up gently. A pair of knowing eyes met hers.

'I'll stop feeling guilty if you do. If you didn't pull that trigger,' he shivered 'I don't even want to think about what would have happened. I can't bear the thought of her taking you away from me.' He whispered the last part and placed his hand on Stella's.

After a moment of silence, Mac let go of Stella's hand and went to move.

'What are you doing?' She asked as she saw Mac shift himself towards the end of the bed. He winced in pain as his weight shifted onto the injured arm.

'Making room for you.' He replied through gritted teeth.

'Well, you're hurting yourself so don't.' Stella scolded but Mac continued anyway, stopping when he had finally reached the end of the bed. He looked at her and smiled, pleased with himself, and Stella couldn't help but grin back. He held out one arm in welcome and Stella climbed onto the bed next to Mac. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into him, inhaling his scent, proving to herself that he was still here and that this was not a dream. She felt him press his lips to the top of her head, planting a kiss in her curls. Stella lifted her head up and Mac lent down further, this time his lips meeting with her own. The kiss was soft and tender, Stella not wanting to cause Mac anymore pain and both just revelling in each others presence.

He softly pulled away and Stella placed her head on his chest, snuggling into him again. His arm tightened around her and she sighed in contentment.

'That's it Bonasera, you're stuck. I'm never letting you go.' Mac whispered into her hair.

'As long as that's a promise, that's fine with me Taylor.' She replied, smiling into his shirt.

Then her eyes closed and pictures of Abigail on the floor, the gun fallen from her grasp, did not plague her vision and she quickly fell into the slumber her body had been waiting for. The arms of the man she loved wrapped securely around her.

*

Mac cursed quietly as the door to his office swung back at him, hitting him on the arm that was held up by a sling. He mumbled in irritation to himself as he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

'Here let me get it.' Stella offered from behind him but he stopped her.

'No. I'm going to do it. It's only my damn arm it's not like I've got crutches or anything.' Mac snapped back and he pushed open the door and walked through quickly, not giving the door time to hit him again. He turned to face Stella who was standing at the doorway leaning against the frame, one eyebrow raised. He sighed. 'I'm sorry Stella I didn't mean to snap. It just irritates me when I can't do simple things for myself. You know that.' He added sheepishly. Stella smiled at his expression and walked towards him, her arms outstretched. He walked towards her and embraced her, burying his face in her hair. 'Sorry.' He whispered. Stella laughed softly.

'It's okay Mac. I understand.' She replied. They pulled apart and Mac looked over her shoulder. His eyebrow rose as he saw Lindsay and Danny looking into the room through the repaired glass, smiling. Lindsay put her head on the top of Danny's who was sitting in his chair, his thumbs up at Mac. She pushed his chair forward and they moved away slowly, still smiling. Just before they disappeared, Danny winked at Mac.

Mac laughed and Stella looked confused.

'What's so funny?' She asked.

'I think some of our colleagues our happy that we have – erm, how did Sid put it? 'finally got our act together.'' Mac outlined the quote with his fingers and smiled.

'Ah, I see. Well, nice to know what they've been thinking all this time.' Stella commented.

'We did wait a while. And come to think of it, how many opportunities have we had?' Mac mused.

'Quite a lot. I just never thought you felt the same way. I thought you were happier being friends.'

'I thought the same thing about you.' They looked at each other for a moment and then Stella began to laugh at the sheer idiocy of them both. Mac soon joined in.

Sheldon walked past, smiling at the bizarre view of his two bosses laughing uncontrollably.

After a moment, they both calmed down, their sides aching and Stella put her hand on Mac's uninjured arm.

'Work.' She said.

'Yeah. Work.' Mac replied and walked over to his desk. He sat down and pulled down the file from the top of the pile on his desk. He opened it and reached for his pen with his good hand, his left hand. Damn. He was right handed. Okay how was he going to do this? He heard a cough and looked up to see Stella still standing in his office.

'Need some help?' She asked, her voice teasing. Mac cleared his throat.

'No. I'm good.' He went to write but the pen met the paper at an awkward angle. The next thing he knew, a warm hand overlapped his, pulling the pen out of his hand.

'Well, I'm not asking anymore, I'm giving you my help whether you want it or not.' She said, smiling whilst pulling up another chair. Mac smiled warmly at the beautiful woman who was now sitting next to him and she returned his smile. Then the Detective side of them kicked in and they began to work. But Mac realised he much preferred working this way.

* * *

**Aww lol :D Mac and Stella :D anyway, I think a couple more chapters chould still be coming depending on how the story goes lol :D I had it planned up to this point lol. Also, I won't be updating tomorrow cause I won't have my laptop so I do apologise :S Hope you won't be too mad! :) Let me know what you thought!**

**Reviews make me smile a big smile! :D**


	8. Trying To Say Goodnight

**Hey! So here is the update, sorry it was later than the others, I hope it's worth the wait lol. Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

Stella tugged the handbrake up as the car came to a standstill. She looked to her right where Mac was sitting, frowning at the irritation of not being able to drive. Stella had insisted she drove him home and after a lot of objections, she had finally persuaded (well forced) him to let her.

Now they sat in silence outside of Mac's building, Mac not wanting to leave her but Stella not wanting to invite herself in. After a moment they looked at each other with shy expressions and finally, Mac lent over to kiss her briefly on the lips.

'Goodnight Stella.' He whispered before opening his door awkwardly.

'Night Mac.' Stella replied, instantly feeling the sadness that his absence always brought to her. She went to start the car again when she heard a tap on the window. She looked up and saw Mac smiling. Her window lowered and he lent towards her.

'Do you fancy coming up for a drink or have you got to get somewhere?' He asked, his eyes turning to the floor. Stella had never seen him so nervous.

'No I'm free. Sure.' She smiled and opened her own door, the window winding upwards. She stood next to him after locking her car and he placed his uninjured arm around her waist and led her to his door.

Stella walked into his living room and noticed quickly how tidy it was. Much too tidy for a man's apartment. It didn't look lived in. She shook her head sadly as Mac took her coat.

'What?' He asked at her reaction. He sounded worried.

'Nothing it's just, Mac, how much of your time is spent here?' She asked whilst turning to face him. He looked up sheepishly like a child about to be told of by a parent.

'Not long. I don't like how quiet it is, it's much nicer at the office.' He commented quietly before walking towards the kitchen. 'Can I get you anything?' He asked.

'No I'm okay thanks Mac.' She replied, sitting down on the sofa. It upset her to see how alone he had been. She hadn't really noticed but now they were even closer than before, he was letting her see more than he used to.

She felt Mac sit next to her and she leaned into him, sighing. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and they stayed like that for a few moments in silence, content with each others presence.

'It's nice to have someone here.' Mac said quietly after a while. 'It's been a while…' He trailed off and Stella looked up at him curiously. He connected his eyes with hers and sighed. 'Since I've had anyone I care enough about to invite around here. Well besides…' He trailed off again and Stella stiffened. Besides Abigail was what he was going to say.

This was wrong.

She was here in the place of the woman she had killed being held by the man who had held her heart. This was so wrong. How had Stella not realised this?

She pulled away from Mac and sat up, her hands now fidgeting on her lap.

'I don't think this is such a good idea.' She said in a quiet voice that was almost inaudible to Mac's ears.

'What?' He asked in confusion.

'This. I think I have to go.' She continued, getting to her feet. As she walked to the door, she felt a hand on her arm pulling her round.

'Hey, don't go.' Mac pleaded. 'What's wrong?' He asked, rubbing his hands gently up and down Stella's arms.

'_This_ is wrong Mac. Abigail was here just yesterday and now I'm here with you acting like nothing has happened. She loved you Mac and I, I… This just doesn't feel right.' She couldn't say what she had done. It still wouldn't come out. She went to turn again but Mac held on to her firmly.

'Abigail dragged me here; I didn't want to be here with her but I do want to be here with you.' He said, his voice trying to sooth her.

'But Mac, _she_ wanted to be here with you and_ I _got you out of it just so you could come and kiss _me_. That in itself is wrong but then, then… Oh Mac.' She began to cry and fell into his arms, being careful not to crush his arm. Her tears stained his shirt and he held her tightly as her emotions were let out from the prison she had been holding them in.

'Stella Bonasera, this is not your fault. If anything, I let myself get in too deep and none of this should ever have happened but we can't blame ourselves forever. How long have we waited for this?' He asked quietly, his hand stroking her hair.

'I know but now we have got what we want at the expense of someone else's _life_! I don't know if I can do this.' She muttered into his chest.

'We don't have to do anything yet Stella. I'm not rushing you. We can take this one step at a time. I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer.' He told her. Stella could feel her tears drying up, Mac's voice and hands were calming her down. She looked up at him and his eyes were genuine.

'Really? You'd wait for me?' She asked.

'If that's what you need. I love you Stella and I'll wait for when you're ready.' He replied and she smiled gratefully up at him.

'Thanks Mac.'

'Anytime.'

She leaned up and kissed him gently. His arm moved to her waist again and tightened around her. She locked her own around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. They broke apart after a moment, their hold on each other not breaking.

'I love you too Mac. I'm sorry that I –' She tried to say.

'Don't apologise' He interrupted before taking her by the hand. 'Now, it's too late for you to be driving home so you can stay in my room tonight and I'll take the couch.' He said, pulling her towards his bedroom gently. Stella was too tired to object and the thought of being away from Mac was not one Stella liked.

After she had changed into one of Mac's shirts and jogging pants (while Mac waited outside), she climbed into his bed and his scent filled her head. She smiled and tugged the duvet closer to her. She began to relax and then heard Mac knock on the door.

'Come in.' She called in a less than loud voice. He walked in, a small smile on his face.

'Just came in to say goodnight.' He whispered across the room.

'Then come over here and say it.' She replied. His smile grew at her comment and he moved towards the bed. He lent down to kiss her and when he moved away, Stella took his hand in hers.

'Can you stay?' She asked quietly. Mac raised his eyebrow in confusion. 'I mean, if I'm being unfair just say and I'll shut up.' She mumbled.

'No, no. I'd love to.' He replied before climbing into the other side of the bed. Stella turned to face away from him and smiled in contentment as she felt one arm wrap around her. His right arm. She looked back at him and saw that the sling lay on the bed side table. She shook her head at him but felt too comfortable to say anything. She felt him place a gentle kiss on her neck and she shivered slightly at his touch.

'Goodnight Stella.' He whispered.

'Goodnight Mac.' She replied before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. I didn't want them to rush into anything because I didn't think that Stella would get over what happened so quickly. Let me know what you think!!**

**Oh and I am going away next week but I think the place I'm going to has internet. If not though, if you don't get review replys or updates for a while, then you know why. It should do though and I will try my best to update as fast as I can but just giving you a heads up.**

**Hope you liked Chapter Eight! :D**

**Your Reviews make me smile, as always :D**


	9. Did They Deserve It?

**Hey guys! Well I have managed to get the internet where I am for 24 hours so I will update tonight and try to update again tomorrow but after that, I won't be updating for a while or replying to your lovely reviews so I am very very sorry for that but I hope that the updates are worth it :D Thanks to everyone who has been reading and also to those who have been reviewing and I am so so glad that you all like this story :D Here you go!**

**

* * *

**

Mac ducked under the yellow tape which separated him from the crime scene using his now healed arm to pull it over his head. This particular scene was a double murder, a man and a woman. He walked over to Lindsay who was taking pictures of the man lying awkwardly on the floor, his white shirt covered in blood.

'So what have we got so far?' He asked.

'Nothing much yet, just documenting the scene. Looks like it could be a crime of passion though. The woman –'she nodded over to the female who was lying on the bed in the room next to the one they were standing in 'she's dressed in nothing but lingerie, and this guy's tie was on the floor. By the looks of things, we could be looking for a jealous partner.' Lindsay concluded before turning back to the camera.

Mac's eyes had not moved from the bedroom. Stella was standing next to the bed, her camera pointed upwards but her fingers frozen. Here eyes were staring blankly at the woman on the bed and Mac went over to her.

'Hey.' He greeted her quietly and placed one hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch and her curls swung around her shoulder as she span around.

'Oh. Hey Mac, you scared me there.' She commented before turning back to the victim. Her fingers finally unfroze and she began to take the crime scene photos. Mac knew what was bothering her but he let it go, knowing that she needed time to get over this herself.

If she needed him, then he would be there for her.

He turned back to the male vic and, when he reached the body, placed his kit on the floor, taking out his gloves. With one deep breath, he cleared his head of all thoughts and the side of Detective Mac Taylor took over as he worked the scene.

*

Stella was staring at the glass in front of her which looked into the interrogation room. There sat at the desk was a woman with short blonde hair. It had been tangled from the amount of time her hands had ran through it, messing it up. Her blank eyes were stained with the black make-up that had been smeared down her face from past fallen tears. Her clothes did not match the rest of her appearance. They were glamorous and obviously expensive. She sat in a dark purple dress that was covered in sequins. Her shoes were high heeled and matched the purple of her dress.

Stella stared at her. She knew that she had to interrogate her as she was their prime suspect for the double murder but her feet wouldn't move.

The door swung open and she was taken aback by the sudden loud sound. Don stood in the frame with worry on his face.

'Do you want me to do the honours Stella? I don't mind if you – ' He began to say.

'No.' She interrupted, 'it's fine. I'll do it. Thanks Don.' She whispered before walking out of the door and into the interrogation room.

'Cathie Mitchell?' She inquired as she made her way to the table. Cathie looked up at her through dead eyes.

'Yeah.' She answered in a croaky voice.

'I just have a few questions to ask you.' Stella waited for a response but none came and so she continued. 'Where were you between 9 and 10 pm last night?'

'At my boyfriend's house. Killing him.' She replied calmly. Stella didn't let the surprise she felt show on her face.

'Are you admitting to the murders of Paul Sandford and Elizabeth Perry?' Stella continued in a steady voice.

'Indeed I am.' Cathy responded, 'and nothing you can say can make me feel bad about it. I did nothing wrong.' Stella raised her eyebrow sceptically which did not go unnoticed by Cathie. 'Don't you look at me like that. If it was you in my position you would have done the exact same thing.' Her previously dead eyes began to be filled with life. 'Imagine walking into your boyfriends apartment, the man that you love's apartment, and finding him with his tongue down another woman's throat with his hands all over her. That bitch.' She shook her head angrily. 'He made me believe that he loved me. He made me think I was the only person he cared for and yet there he was with her.

'Well I lost it. He didn't even realise I was there but when I took out his gun from the draw, he looked round and knew instantly what I was going to do. He got up and walked towards me, one arm in front trying to _calm me down' _she laughed bitterly at the thought 'and one arm behind him trying to protect _her_. So without another thought I shot him straight in the heart. The little slut behind him started screaming and so I put a bullet in her just to shut her up. Thing is, I liked it so I shot her again.' Stella flinched at what was being described and the gleeful smile on Cathie's face from the memory. 'You probably think I'm a monster but she took him away from me so I took him away from her and then some.'

It was quiet for a moment as Cathie sat back in her chair. Stella stared at the table motionless, staring at her fingers that were trembling.

'They deserved it.' Cathie whispered. Stella looked up suddenly and her eyes met Cathie's cold ones.

'They deserved it?' Stella repeated quietly. 'They deserved it?!' She repeated again, this time shouting it across the table as she stood up. 'They deserved to die for a mistake? Is that the bull you're trying to make me believe? They could have loved each other more than you could possibly imagine, they could have got caught up in the moment and not realised what they were doing and yes, it was wrong what they did to you and selfish but did they deserve to die for it? No!' Stella felt her eyes fill with tears at the sudden hysteria that had overcome her. The interrogation room door opened and Stella felt a pair of hands take her shoulders and lead her out of the room.

The tears started to stream down her face and her whole body was shaking. The hands led her to her office and she sat on the couch. She lent in to the man who was sat next to her now and realised at once that it was Mac. She cried into him as he held her, rubbing her back softly. This was becoming a routine.

After a while, Stella began to calm down and as the realisation of what she had just done hit her, she began to feel extremely stupid. She tore herself away from Mac's arms and stood up facing the window.

'Why did I let her get to me like that?' She whispered into her hands.

'I shouldn't have let you go in there. I'm sorry.' Was his answer and Stella turned around to look at him.

'Mac, she wasn't Cathie to me. She was Abigail. Elizabeth and Paul were you and me. That crime scene could have been us dead on the floor Mac.'

'But it wasn't Stel. We're here, alive.' He stood up and walked over to her, his hands now resting on her shoulders. Stella turned her face away from him.

'But she's not. She's dead Mac and I killed her.' It was the first time she had admitted it out loud and it gave her no relief, it only confirmed in her mind what she had done. Another tear escaped her eye.

'But you did it to save us Stella and for that I will be forever grateful. What happened to Abigail was a tragedy and I blame myself for what happened everyday but I've learnt not to let the guilt control me. You said yourself that Cathie had no right to kill them just as Abigail had no right to threaten our lives. You acted out of self-defence and no-one judges you for that.' He pulled her towards him as he talked softly. 'You can't keep beating yourself up about this Stel otherwise the injuries you'll give yourself will kill you and I can't bear the thought of that happening.' He whispered towards her ear.

Stella wrapped her arms around his waist and he tightened his hold on her. She knew that she had to let this go, for him, for herself but she just didn't know how to.

'I'll try.' She whispered almost inaudibly.

'Thank you.' He replied before placing a kiss in her curls.

* * *

**Well, I hope it wasn't out of character. I could imagine Stella reaching breaking point, I mean, shooting someone is bound to take it's toll. Anyway, let me know what you think as all ideas and reviews are of course very welcome! :D**

**thanks for reading!**

**Reviews make me smile so much it hurts :D**


	10. Closure

**Wow. Chapter 10. I really wasn't planning for the story to be this long :D This is all thanks to you guys who are reading and reviewing and making me want to keep writing! :D This chapter should hopefully mark the beginning of a relationship for Mac and Stella as it has been a bit rocky for them up to now. Thanks for R&Ring and I hope you enjoy it :D (The italics are a flash back incase my writing was too shoddy to make that clear lol :D :D)**

**

* * *

**

Mac watched out of his office window as Cathie Mitchell was escorted down the corridor. She looked up as she passed and in the moment their eyes connected, Mac looked for any signs of regret and saw none. Surprisingly, this angered him and he found his thoughts began to drift to Abigail.

Had he been so unfair that killing was Abigail's only option? He tried to remember any moment that he had led her to believe that he loved her. He had never told her that he did and the affection he showed, and he didn't show it very often, wasn't anything to sing and dance about. His thoughts drifted to the day they had started 'dating' if that's what you could call it.

_Mac walked out of his office, turning off the lights as he went. He walked towards the elevator and saw Stella there. She was wearing a green jumper, the colour matching perfectly with her eyes. The sleeves stopped at her shoulders so they were bare and her brown curls fell beautifully onto her olive skin. He went to say hello, clearing his throat beforehand to make sure the pitch of his voice remained normal, when he saw she was already in conversation with someone else. Adam was standing next to her, his eyes full of lust and his arms swinging nervously at his sides. Mac felt a wave of jealousy pass through him as he saw them, images of them together swam through his mind reluctantly and his hands balled into fists. He shook his head to clear it and focused his eyes on the elevator. She had chosen Adam. She didn't want Mac and he had to accept that._

'_Hey Mac!' Stella greeted from where she was standing with a smile._

'_Hi Stella. Adam.' He replied, nodding to Adam briefly, trying to keep his jealousy under control. Adam nodded back and the elevator door opened. Mac rushed inside and when he looked up, he saw that Stella had followed him. She smiled at him again and Mac couldn't help but smile back. The doors shut and Mac was suddenly aware of the very small space between them. He coughed._

'_So, what did Adam want?' He couldn't help but ask. Stella looked at the floor and began to shift her feet._

'_Nothing much, just to say hi. But you know Adam, he can turn a 'hi' into a full blown conversation. A one-sided conversation.' She laughed and Mac's jealousy kicked in. He wondered whether Stella found Mac funny or was that just Adam's area of expertise? _

_The doors opened and they both walked out towards the night air of New York. They stopped and faced each other, both grinning shyly. _

'_Well, night Mac.' Stella said after a moment._

'_Night Stel.' He lent in and kissed her cheek, not knowing why he did. _

'_See you tomorrow.' Stella whispered. Her smile had grown and Mac wanted so much to believe it was because of his kiss._

_Stella walked away and Mac managed to tear his eyes from her, turning to his car. And that is where she stood, waiting, that smile on her face._

'_Hey.' She called to him._

'_Abigail.' He replied, surprised. He walked over to her, thinking she had a work matter._

'_I was wondering Mac, what are you up to tonight?' She asked as he came to a stop in front of her. He was confused. Why did she want to know?_

'_Erm. Sleep I think.' Mac responded. Abigail laughed._

'_Well, I was thinking maybe I could buy you a drink beforehand.' She took a step towards him and it finally clicked into Mac's head what she wanted._

'_Oh. Erm. Well. I –' He spluttered._

'_Oh come on Mac, live a little.' And then she pulled him towards her by his jacket collar and their lips met. Mac was momentarily frozen, unsure how to react to this but then the images of Adam and Stella came back to his head. He felt the jealousy return and his body began to melt into Abigail's. He put his arms around her and he tried not to think about how wrong she felt in them. She responded enthusiastically and after a while, they broke apart. Mac saw the glee all over her face and regret started to creep through him._

Mac didn't realise how much he would regret that decision until now. He sighed, and thought about any other moment he had ever responded to her with that much enthusiasm. He couldn't think of any. Abigail was always the one trying to seduce him and Mac was always less than enthusiastic. It was unfair really, he should have let her go much quicker but at the time, Mac didn't want to hurt her feelings. He laughed once without humour into the silence of his office, he hadn't really achieved in that.

He reached over to grab his coat and went to leave his office. He turned off the lights and walked down the corridor and felt a strong sense of déjà vu. He saw Stella, wearing that same green jumper from the night it all started, standing at the elevator. She was talking to Adam once again but his eyes were less hopeful that the other night. Stella wasn't laughing, the smile that had once been on her face was absent and when Mac walked towards them, he found that the jealousy he had felt did not resurface as he walked towards them.

'Hey Adam. Stel, are you ready to leave?' He said quietly. Stella turned towards him, the sparkle in her eyes that he loved had dimmed and he felt a strong sense of guilt wash over him. If he hadn't had let the jealousy get to him that night, she would be the same happy Stella. Maybe not happy with him but still, happy.

'Sure. Let's go.' She responded and nodded to Adam briefly before walking to the elevator, Mac following behind her.

After they were sat in the warm of Mac's car, Mac couldn't bear the silence that had hung over them like a dark rain cloud since they had entered the elevator. He looked towards her before turning his eyes back to the road. She was staring blankly out of the window.

'Are you wanting to go home tonight Stel?' He asked, almost sighing in relief at the break of silence. It didn't last long. Stella merely nodded silently, her eyes not leaving the window.

They reached her apartment building and Mac stopped the car, looking towards her. She turned to him for the first time since they entered the car and the lights from the road reflected off her eyes, highlighting the pain she was feeling.

'Stella, what can I do? I can't bear seeing you like this.' Mac said finally. Stella shook her head slowly.

'There's nothing you can do. Only I can help me now Mac.' She whispered.

'I just feel so helpless.' He responded quietly, placing his hand on her cheek. She placed her own hand on his and lent her face into it.

'Don't. I said I'd try and I will. Just give me a bit of time alone.' She said, looking right in his eyes. Mac nodded, not sure what else to say.

'I love you.' She whispered.

'Love you too.' Mac replied before she let go of his hand and walked out the car towards her apartment.

*

The morning had arrived, the sun filling Stella's apartment with a golden light. The mood of the weather contrasted unbelievably with Stella's mood. She had been up all night thinking of what she needed to do to find closure and now she knew. She walked to her door, placing her half-drunk coffee on the table as she went, and walked out her apartment.

When she walked into the bright hustle and bustle of New York, she breathed in deeply and walked to her car.

She drove for what felt like hours but Stella knew that it was just her reluctant mind playing tricks on her. Everything was screaming at her not to do this but she had to. For Mac.

She remembered the worry in his eyes from last night and it almost broke her heart to know what her sadness was doing to him. She just hoped that this plan would work.

The car slowed to a stop and Stella killed the engine. She looked out of the window and her hands began to shake. She inhaled deeply again and stepped out of the car. Her legs moved her without her realising towards her destination and her ears just about picked up the sound of a parking car behind her. She did not turn as all her attention was focused on what she had to do.

She could see it now, she knew she was near and she felt like the air in her lungs had been knocked out of her. She began to gasp for air as her legs came to a halt. She couldn't do it.

Her ears heard footsteps behind her and her brain was telling her to turn, to run but she couldn't find the strength. She tried to scream as a pair of arms wrapped round her waist but no sound came out. The arms turned her around and pulled her forward. She fell onto a chest and she felt hands rubbing her back soothingly. She began to calm, the breath returning to her and the familiar scent of Mac Taylor filled her nose. Relief filled her body and with it came strength. She could do this now. She could do it with him.

He let go of her and placed a hand in hers. They moved forward together slowly, no-one saying anything, and the sun gleamed off the stone that was getting closer and closer. They stopped just in front of it and Mac placed his arm around her. She leaned into him and realised that she was shaking.

Before them was a gravestone. The gold letters on the grey marble glittered as Stella read them.

'Abigail Maria Johnson. Born 16/11/72. Died 05/02/10. She was a loving daughter and will be sorely missed. May she rest in peace.'

Stella swallowed and choked back her tears. Crying now wouldn't be appropriate. She crouched down and touched the marble briefly with the tips of her fingers. And Mac stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. Stella breathed in slowly and began what she came here to do.

'This might sound shallow or meaningless from me but I am sorry Abigail. I spend every second of my day being sorry for what I did and it's nothing more than I deserve. Killing…' her voice broke on the word, 'is never justified and will never be right and if there could be some way that the 5th of February could have happened without any one of our lives in danger then I would take it with both hands. But I can't. I'm sorry for what I did and I hope wholeheartedly that wherever you are, you are peaceful. Goodbye Abigail.' She whispered and stood up again, her legs still shaking. Mac supported her with his arms before moving forward himself.

'Goodbye Abigail. I'm deeply sorry for the pain I caused you. You will always be remembered. Rest in peace.' Mac said quietly whist placing a bunch of flowers at the grave. His words were brief but said all that was needed to.

Stella took Mac's hand and together, they walked back to the car wordlessly. The sun shining down on the flowers resting at the foot of the glittering marble.

* * *

**Well that was probably my longest chapter - to mark the 10 chapter point! :D This is my longest fanfic yet! Yay!! I hope that wasn't too depressing and that the characters are all okay :D Let me know what you think! I might try to update again today as a sorry for not updating or replying to reviews for the next few days. Thanks for reading!**

**As you probably already know, reviews make me smile :D**


	11. First Date

**I uploaded again like I said!! :D:D Thanks again to people who have been reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it :D Well here is my last update for a few days and I hope you like it enough to forgive me for not updating or replying to reviews for a bit :D I hope you enjoy it :D Lots of Smacked :D YAY! (by the way, if anyone has reviewed and not recieved a reply, it's not personal, its just because the internet cuts out sometimes and I don't know if it's sent.. :S sorry!)**

**

* * *

**

The weeks had passed so quickly that Mac felt a little disorientated. His brain felt like it was still in February while his body was in March with everyone else. It was late March now and a more than a month had passed since the night he didn't like to think about.

Stella was noticeably much happier, the closure idea had thankfully worked but although most days were good, some were bad and Mac was always there to help her through them.

He walked around the small table in his apartment and placed a candlestick down in the centre of the table. Tonight was their first proper meal together. Mac had, probably stupidly, insisted on cooking and Stella had agreed, if a little surprised.

Their relationship had progressed slowly and Mac had waited for her just as he promised he would. He had waited patiently and then whilst working a scene yesterday morning, Stella unexpectedly announced she was ready for their first date before rushing off, blushing, to help Lindsay with a piece of evidence.

Mac breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself as he felt the nerves begin to fill every cell in his body. He smiled as he realised the casserole he was making smelt rather good. He hoped it tasted just as good.

His heart stopped as he heard a knock on the door and he almost ran to get it. He stopped, looked around his apartment quickly, smiled and then opened the door.

Stella was smiling on the other side of the frame and Mac moved out of the way to let her in.

'Hey.' Stella greeted.

'Hey.' Mac repeated before offering to take her coat. He hung it up and had to stop his jaw from dropping to the floor as his eyes took in what she was wearing. She was wearing a midnight blue halter neck top so the soft skin on her back was exposed. Her legs were wrapped in black jeans which complimented her brilliantly. Half of her curls hung down to fall on her shoulders and half were tied back with a glittering clip. Mac tried to talk but couldn't find his voice.

'Are you okay Mac?' Stella asked with a smile on her face. Mac nodded slowly and then found his voice.

'You look…' what word could describe her? 'Stunning.' That wasn't good enough. 'More than stunning. You look…' Stella laughed as Mac tried to search for the right word.

'It's okay Mac, don't hurt yourself.' She laughed. 'I must say you look pretty damn good yourself Taylor.' She commented in a low voice. Mac shrugged. He had on his usual trousers and shirt but no tie lay in his collar. He had left the top button open and the shirt was a dark green colour. 'You should wear green more often.' She commented, her eyes lingering on his chest. Mac felt a mixture of flattery and awkwardness and he coughed before gesturing to the kitchen. Stella giggled at him and Mac realised he had not hidden his nerves as well as he thought he had.

'Something smells good.' Stella said as she sat in her chair at the table.

'It's chicken casserole. Is that okay?' He asked timidly.

'It's perfect.' She took his hand and used her thumb to rub circles on the back of it. 'Calm down. Everything will be fine.' She whispered. Mac took a deep breath and nodded.

'I just want everything to be perfect.' He admitted.

'It will be.' She responded. 'You're here.'

Mac shifted his feet and Stella giggled again at his obvious nerves. He took his hand away from her gently and moved to the oven to take out the casserole.

When Mac had finally relaxed a little, thanks to the dinner being quite nice and thanks to the wine, he found that he hadn't been so relaxed in such a long time. Stella was leaning against the back of the chair, part of her back touching the wall next to her as she held her glass in her hand. Mac had a hard time remembering to make conversation. He could have quite easily stared at her all night.

'I've been thinking…' Stella began, twirling the wine in her glass.

'What about?' Mac inquired.

'About what we're going to tell everyone. About us.' She continued.

'Don't they already know?' He wondered.

'Well, I was chatting to Lindsay and apparently they all know something is happening but they aren't sure what.'

'And they call themselves crime scene investigators? Maybe we should hire some new ones. Isn't it obvious?' Mac joked.

'Well to us obviously but we aren't exactly kissing in the corridors now are we Mac?'

'That could be changed.' He commented quietly. Stella laughed.

'Mac Taylor, I never thought I would hear the day that you would suggest such a thing!' She teased. Mac laughed.

'Well what can we do?'

'I suppose we could just tell them we're dating. But what about Sinclair? Are we even allowed to date? You know how hard he was on Danny and Lindsay and we're the supervisors…' She began to worry.

'Hey, don't worry about Sinclair. I'll sort it out. We'll be fine.' He smiled to her and the worry in her face disappeared.

'Well, that means we can tell them.' She concluded.

'Yes I suppose it does. Danny and Lindsay are going to have a field day.' He muttered. Stella laughed again and Mac joined in. Soon, the laughter had them both holding their sides in pain and Stella wiped the bottom of her eyes carefully so not to get black smudges from the tears.

After the laughing fit was over, they moved to the living room. Mac sat on the couch and Stella scooted next to him, resting her head on his chest and curling her legs towards her as Mac put his arm around her. Mac heard her sigh in contentment and Mac closed his eyes, revelling in the feel of her in his arms. He felt Stella kiss him on his shirt before placing her head back on his chest.

'Thanks for a lovely dinner Mac. You aren't a half bad cook. Makes me wonder what other hidden talents you're keeping from me.' She muttered into his shirt. Mac laughed.

'Thanks and anytime.' He responded.

'I was hoping you'd say that.' She whispered. Mac smiled.

'You're welcome here anytime you want Stel.'

'I should hope so.' She laughed. 'I'm also thinking of letting my 'no males in my apartment' rule give way to a few acceptions.'

'A few?' Mac asked.

'Well just one.' Stella replied before leaning up to kiss him. She pulled away after a second and their eyes connected, blue to green. Mac's were unsure, he didn't know what Stella was ready for yet but Stella's were inviting. This really confused Mac. She made it easier for him to understand by pulling him into another kiss. This one was forceful and passionate. Stella knelt up on the couch and Mac turned towards her, his arms pinning her to him by her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair and her nails scratched his scalp lightly. A moan escaped his lips through the kiss and Stella moved to sit on his lap. Mac, unlike the last time a woman had done this to him, responded enthusiastically. One hand moved upwards to her back and her skin felt amazing below his fingers. The other hand moved to her thigh and brushed it gently. Stella let out a moan this time and deepened the kiss further.

Mac, after deciding that Stella seemed to think she was ready, moved his arms to her legs. In one movement, he picked her up, breaking the kiss. Stella giggled and kicked her legs.

'Mac!' She gasped, surprised, a dazzling smile lighting up her face. Mac laughed at her reaction and walked towards the bedroom. He moved into the room to put Stella down on the bed, using one foot to kick the door shut behind them.

* * *

**Hehe! :D Well I hope you enjoyed it :D Let me know what you think, I hope once again that it wasn't too OOC. I just love the thought of a nervous Mac, I can just imagine him looking so adorable lol :D Have a good few days and I'm sorry again about the break of uploads now for the next few days but I will try to make it worth the wait :D**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**Reviews make me smile soo much that I'm getting perminant laughter lines already. :D :D**


	12. Morning After

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your lovely reviews and for carrying on reading! This is the second to last chapter... :( I hope you like it :D**

**

* * *

**

Stella opened her eyes and sat up, momentarily disorientated. The room felt odd and unfamiliar for a second and she began to get very confused but then she heard the soft breathing of the man next to her. She smiled to herself and sunk back into the warmth of the covers.

The morning light was beginning to creep through the sides of the blinds which covered Mac's window and Stella looked over at the clock. She yawned quietly and lay her head down onto the pillow when she realised she had another hour left before having to start her manic morning routine.

Stella turned and snuggled closer to Mac, her legs curving to fit into his, and placed an arm around his waist. He stirred before moving his hand to hold hers and settling down again.

Stella took a moment to think about the wonders of last night. She moved her eyes across the features of his face and remembered when his eyes had looked at her with such love and longing, when his mouth had covered her body with kisses and murmured her name in her ear, when his nose had brushed her cheek when he moved to plant kisses on her neck. She smiled at the memories and lent down to kiss him softly on the shoulder.

He stirred again but this time, he turned around. Stella watched him as he opened his eyes slowly and at first they held confusion which soon turned to relief.

'Hey sleepy.' She whispered whilst linking her fingers with his again.

'Thank God you're actually here; I thought I was having a very vivid dream.' He laughed.

'Believe me Mac, no-one could dream up last night.' She giggled and moved his hand up to her face, placing kisses on his wrist. Mac shut his eyes again and sighed, smiling.

'You have no idea how much I want to skip work today and spend the day here with you.' He mumbled.

'Oh I think I do Mac.' She replied before moving to kiss down his arm. He chuckled.

'Tickles.' Stella laughed at his comment and let his arm drop to his side. She lay down next to him placing an arm on his chest and resting her head just below his neck. She couldn't stop herself from kissing his chest.

'I can't stop kissing you.' She commented.

'Well I'm not complaining.' He replied softly and began to stroke her curls gently.

Stella hadn't felt like this in… well… ever. She had never felt so wanted, so adored and loved or so peaceful. She sighed happily and her heart seemed to swell. She tightened her hold on him.

'What's wrong?' Mac asked, using his free arm to squeeze her back.

'Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect.' She whispered. There was a moment of silence that followed, the atmosphere electric with their feelings of bliss. Mac was the first to break it.

'You see, I was about to say, 'so are you' but I thought that might be too cheesy.' He responded quietly, chuckling.

'You're right, it would have been but it's still nice to know.' She laughed. The electric silence returned and Stella sat up so she could look into his eyes properly.

'This might also sound a little cheesy so stop me if it gets unbearable –' she began, 'but I have never felt like this before Mac. I love you more than I knew I could ever love anyone and, well, you just make me feel so _special _and I've never felt like that.' The tears began to touch her eyes. 'I just wanted to thank you for making me feel so _loved_.' She said quietly, dropping her head and blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Mac reached up with one hand and softly lifted her chin upwards so she was looking at him again. His eyes looked at her like she was the most important person on the planet and Stella felt like she had to look away, she wasn't used to this much adoration.

'You never have to thank me for making you feel special, because you deserve it, you _are_ special; also, it requires no effort on my part because it is so _effortless _to love you. You are everything I could ask for and more and for that, I will adore you, want you and love you until the day I die.' His voice was quiet but passionate and Stella couldn't fight her tears. They both looked away after a second and moved away from each other, both slightly embarrassed at the level of emotion they had just reached.

Neither were used to wearing their hearts on their sleeves.

Stella slowly lowered herself down again and rested her head back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her hair.

'Cheese over for the day.' Stella joked.

'That was some serious cheese.' Mac laughed. Stella giggled too and leant up to kiss him softly on the lips.

'But I'm glad we did it.' She whispered.

'Me too.' Mac replied before kissing her again.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too sickly sweet like Abigail's smile lol :D It's hard sometimes to carry one after the two characters have got together so I hope you still like it :D let me know what you think!**

**Reviews make me smile, even when I'm upset :D**


	13. Just Each Other

**Well here it is, the last chapter :'( I hope it isn't too much of an anti-climax, it's more tying up loose ends :) Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing especially to StellaBonaseraTaylor who's massive brilliant reviews kept me writing :D Thanks to everyone I appreciate every single one of your reviews and I hope you have enjoyed the story also enjoy this chapter :) THANKS AGAIN!! LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**

* * *

**

'Right, we have something to tell you all in strict confidence.' Mac began.

'But don't freak and… Don't. Tell. Anyone. Understand?' Stella asked and saw the people in front of them nod quickly. Their CSI's and friends were standing in front of them all looking fairly confused and some looking excited. Danny and Lindsay were stood (Danny now with his stick) leaning against the glass hand in hand. Both had knowing looks on their faces that also held a hint of excitement. Sid was stood on the other side of the room, his arms folded and his eyebrow raised, a slight smile on his face. Sheldon was sat down next to Don at the table and both looked extremely confused. Adam was the only one who showed none of these emotions. He was stood near the door, his eyes staring at the floor, irritation and hurt in his features.

Mac took in a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

'Stella and I are dating.' He announced quietly and Stella reached out to take his hand in hers.

Many things happened at once then.

Danny and Lindsay cheered, moving towards Mac and Stella for hugs and congratulations. Sid's half smile turned into a full blown grin as he walked towards them too. Sheldon and Don looked at each other before realising what had just been said. A light bulb clicked on in their heads and they got up to happily give their well wishes. And Adam said nothing and his expression did not change as he merely shoved open the door with his shoulder and stalked through it without a backwards glance.

Stella noticed this through all the excitement and squeezed Mac's hand. He looked at her and nodded. He had obviously noticed as well. She let go of his hand and moved out of the room, the others still buzzing enthusiastically to Mac.

She searched for Adam through the glass walls and finally found him sat down on a bench in the locker room. She sat next to him silently and he looked up briefly before returning his eyes to look at the floor.

'Adam –' she tried to say but he cut her off.

'Hey, don't worry about me Stella. I'm a big boy.' He laughed once bitterly and Stella tried again.

'Adam, I told you it was a one time thing. I was upset and I needed comfort and you were there with open arms. I know that's horrible and selfish but I didn't realise how much our ideas of that night differed.' She placed a hand on his. 'I'm sorry Adam. I really am.'

'I know. And I'm sorry I can't seem to get over this. You made your place clear and I just let myself hope. Just tell me something…' He looked up at her. 'Do you love him?'

'With everything.' She answered. He nodded.

'Then I wish you both all the best and I hope that we can all still be friends.' He said quietly. Stella moved to hug him and he welcomed it.

'Thank you Adam. You don't know how much that means to me.' She whispered.

'That's the kind of guy I am. And I'd quite like to keep my job.' He laughed once. Stella placed a hand on his shoulder and getting up to walk out of the room.

Adam would be okay after time, he was no Abigail. Stella shuddered at the thought of Adam reacting like her and found that her feet quickened the pace of her walk so she could reach the man she loved.

*

Mac was sitting up, his head and back leaning against Stella's headboard, with Stella in his arms. Her duvet covered them but he still shivered as she used her nail to trace patterns up and down his chest softly.

'So he was okay?' Mac asked after a while, referring to Adam. Stella nodded slowly.

'I think he will be. He's just a young man with a crush, he'll find someone else.' She replied quietly. 'Give him time.'

'At least he didn't go crazy. There was a part of me that was scared when you went after him on your own. It reminded me too much of that night.' Mac said quietly, his hand moving up and down Stella's arm. She tightened her grip on him.

'I thought of that afterwards but he's not Abigail Mac.'

'I know.' He whispered. 'How are you now with that whole situation?' He asked. Stella inhaled deeply.

'I'm okay, yeah. Time has helped me and so have you.' She smiled up at him. 'But what I did will always be in the back of my mind and I'm just going to have to live with that.' She continued with a confident voice.

'I know what you mean.' He replied. Mac played a major part in Abigail's death and he would have to live with that everyday. 'But we can get through it together.'

'Of course we can.' Stella replied. She kissed his arm. 'Gosh Mac, where are you getting these cheesy phrases from?' She asked jokingly after a moment. Mac shrugged, smiling.

'I guess I must have had a secret cheesy side of me that was locked away and you let him out.' He laughed.

'And that's another cheesy line.' Stella teased.

'Shut up about cheese.' He responded before placing his lips on hers. She moved one arm up to his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her closer towards him. Slowly, she moved so she was positioned above him and Mac let his hands move to her back, caressing her softly. Stella's other hand remained on his chest as she deepened their kiss and all thoughts of Abigail, Adam and cheese evaporated into the air.

After everything they had been through, the swirling emotions and complicated soap opera love stories, they had managed to win. The years of waiting seemed to make the victory all the more sweet and as their bodies moved together in perfect synchronisation, they knew that no matter what the world threw at them, they would pull through it together and neither wanted any more than that. Just each other.

Mac and Stella.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked the story :) Let me know what you think :) Thanks again! :D**

**Reviews make me smile and have done all the way through this story :)**


End file.
